


A Scientific Sensation

by LiinHaglund



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon? What Canon?, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dysfunctional Family, For Science!, Other, Post-Jurassic World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Genetics, the wonderful world of opportunity. Bringing extinct species back to life is not the only thing science can accomplish. InGen has set out to debunk several old myths, much to the fascination of the public.Sometimes though, it's best to let sleeping dogs lie...





	A Scientific Sensation

Gray struggled with leaden limbs as he made his way through Zach's rented house. It was big, but it looked like a war had taken place in it.

“There you are,” Zach said, not rising from his couch.

“My senses have been all weird since that joint you gave me last night...” It was the truth too, lights were always too bright, sounds too sharp, smells amplified and distorted. Milk smelled disgusting. Soda smelled chemical. The indoor lights had a flicker. “I'm hungry, but everything smells disgusting. If it keeps up I'll have to see a doctor or some shit.”

“So you had a bad high, don't worry. You ready? I wanna have a good time tonight.”

“Why are you partying so hard, Zach?”

“Why do you not party at all, Gray?”

“Hey guys!” the annoyingly cheerful voice of Zach's girlfriend stopped the budding argument. She was pretty, blonde and there was no way she was actually intelligent enough to have gotten into college on her grades. Just Zach's type, in other words.

“Hello beautiful!”

“I'm going back home,” Gray said.

 

* * *

 

The television in the living room showed some type of documentary or news program while his father paced the room with a phone to his ear. Gray dropped his backpack on the hardwood floor to make some noise. His father turned to him briefly, but did not stop talking on the phone.

Taking the hint he walked to the kitchen and started making himself some tea. His former therapist had sworn that a hot drink helped when you were stressed – between the divorce and the dinosaurs he had needed therapy. It had not exactly helped, but at least he slept most nights nowadays.

Once he had his mug of tea he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

“... _InGen, part of the Masrani Global Corporation, have been given the blame_...” the voice from the television show said, peaking Gray's interest.

“I don't care!” his father yelled into the phone.

“... _mutagenic affecting some humans. It appears that only a small percentage of the population is receptible to_...”

“How can you have been so careless, we needed this deal to fall through!”

Gray sipped his hot tea.

“Sorry,” his father said once he had finished his call. “How was your brother? Did you have fun?”

“Zach's fine, we mostly stayed at his house,” Gray said.

“How about you order pizza? I'm going to have to run by the office real quick, I'll pick something up for myself on the way.”

Gray shrugged. It had been like this since he was twelve. His father had claimed that his mother was an unfit parent because of how Aunt Claire handled the incident. How he made the judge agree Gray did not know, maybe his lawyer was just better.

Zach had moved out as soon as possible.

“... _vampires_.”

The front door slammed shut.

Gray put his mug on the coffee table and went to the hallway. He sat the alarm, then moved back to the couch. He swapped the channel, but the television's glare gave him an ache in his eyes, so he turned it off. The room turned dim with only the streetlights outside providing any light.

 

 


End file.
